


Благословление

by leoriel, miroveha



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College Renion, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Жду-не дождусь, когда мы наконец сможем позволить себе кондиционер. — Фогги едва слышно вздохнул. — В этот радостный день я станцую в офисе голышом, и все равно, что обо мне подумают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благословление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945310) by [NohaIjiachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi). 



> Большое спасибо leoriel, которая героически перевела последние два куска и вообще отбетила под дедлайн! Ты лучшая :3

Время тянулось медленно. Липкая, удушающая жара середины лета затопила город, и все сотрудники конторы «Нельсон и Мердок» в количестве трех человек тяжело вздыхали над своими столами, как собаки после долгого бега. Окна в офисе стояли открытыми настежь в призрачной надежде поймать дуновение ветерка.

Подняв взгляд от параграфа, который он перечитывал уже в четвертый раз, не поняв ни единого слова, Фогги негромко застонал. В этот самый момент он бы с радостью принял ледяную ванну. Жара плохо на нем сказывалась: от текущего ручьями пота кожа постоянно лоснилась, а волосы липли к лицу — не говоря уж о том, что малейший порыв рабочего энтузиазма при такой погоде умирал медленно и мучительно.

— Жду-не дождусь, когда мы наконец сможем позволить себе кондиционер. — Фогги едва слышно вздохнул. — В этот радостный день я станцую в офисе голышом, и все равно, что обо мне подумают. 

Дурацкое обещание самому себе, которому вряд ли грозило исполниться. Впрочем, он развлекался мыслью соблазнить Карен с Мэттом купить кондиционер, пообещав им незабываемый приватный танец, пока вдруг не поймал краем глаза движение за стеклом, отделявшим офис от остальных помещений. Взъерошенный Мэтт, по случаю жары тоже расстегнувший рубашку на пару пуговиц, хихикал в своем кабинете.

Фогги на секунду всерьез засомневался, не сошел ли его лучший друг с ума из-за жары, начав вдруг смеяться без повода, но потом вспомнил — а, точно, суперспособности. 

Напоминание подействовало как ушат холодной воды, и Фогги тут же выпрямился в кресле. Знание, что у Мэтта есть суперспособности, все ещё заставало его врасплох. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он об этом часто думал — скорее наоборот: предпочетал не вспоминать вообще.

(Хотя он никак не мог забыть, что все это время Мэтт читал его, как открытую книгу. Написанную на брайле. И, наверное, точно знал, чем занимается сосед по комнате, когда тот дрочил в общежитии. Черт бы тебя побрал, Мэтт.)

И потому, когда Мэтт вдруг выкидывал нечто, по идее для него невозможное — вот как сейчас, — Фогги на пару мгновений впадал в замешательство, прежде чем вспоминал правду. 

Значит, Мэтт слышал чужой шепот, находясь в другом конце офиса. Это не было так уж невероятно, учитывая предшествующее признание о том, что Мэтт узнавал серцебиение Фогги за кварталы от самого Фогги, — но впервые он понял вытекающие из этого факта последствия. 

Фогги ещё раз посмотрел на Мэтта, уже вернувшегося к чтению — судя по напряженной линии рта, тот с головой ушел в процесс, быстро водя пальцами по бумаге. Понаблюдав за ним ещё чуть-чуть, Фогги едва слышно выдохнул:

— Банан в балетной пачке.

Пальцы Мэтта резко остановились. Подняв голову, он чуть повернулся влево, в сторону Фогги, и в недоумении заломил правую бровь. В горле Фогги запузырился смех, и он понял, что улыбается, как последний идиот.

Похоже, теперь будет чертовски весело. 

***

Новое оружие стоило использовать с умом. 

Он пришел к этому решению, немного поразмыслив над вариантами. Если Фогги начнет шептать бессмыслицу постоянно, то не только потеряет эффект неожиданности, но и сам Мэтт, вероятно, перестанет обращать на него внимание, настроив избирательный слух с помощью каких-то особых ниндзя-медитаций. 

Нет, Фогги держал в руках ядерную бомбу — и собирался сбросить ее в самый подходящий момент, когда Мэтт уже почти забудет, с чего все началось. 

(Но как же тяжело было дождаться этого момента! Не единожды он чуть не поддавался искушению, но в последнюю секунду останавливал себя. Фогги был стойким воином, и пускай никто не смеет сказать иначе.)

К счастью, одним августовским вечером ему выпал идеальный случай, принявший форму исключительного ублюдка по имени Брэндон Ист. 

Фогги и Мэтту уже доводилось сталкиваться с ним в колледже. Брэндон был на курс старше них, производил немалое впечатление благодаря высокому росту и темным волосам, падающим на голубые глаза, и показал свое истинное лицо при первой же встрече, окинув Мэтта таким взглядом, что его эйблизм виднелся за милю. 

После этого Фогги принял меры, чтобы их пути больше никогда не пересекались, так и не объяснив Мэтту, почему.

Все шло неплохо, пока однажды Брэндон не сказал Фогги прямо в лицо, что ему лучше бы избавиться от «мертвого груза», если он и в самом деле хочет когда-нибудь сделать карьеру. Мэтт в тот момент сидел рядом с ним. По природе своей Фогги не был склонен к насилию, но ему принесло неописуемое удовлетворение дать этому идиоту в челюсть, даже если в процессе он сломал костяшку пальца.

(Правда, последствия того инцидента были куда менее удовлетворительными: Мэтт настаивал на том, чтобы записывать лекции вместо Фогги, лишь бы тот не перенапрягал руку, и постоянно капал ему на мозги. Кончилось все тем, что Фогги сдался и сразу по выздоровлении позволил Мэтту провести мастер-класс, как правильно нужно бить кого-то в лицо.)

(Если так подумать, то ему стоило воспринять тот случай как первую подсказку. Но опять же, отец Мэтта был боксером, так что даже суд оправдал бы Фогги за то, что он не удивился открытию — его лучший друг точно знает, как правильно нужно бить кого-то в лицо.)

После этого, к вящей радости Фогги, Брэндон ни разу не пытался завязать разговор. Он даже начал задумываться, почему не стукнул этого ублюдка сразу же, как только тот впервые посмотрел на Мэтта.

За прошедшие с тех пор годы о Брэндоне практически забыли. Так бы оно и оставалось, если бы не один телефонный звонок.

Фогги машинально поднял трубку, смутно надеясь, что неопознанный номер превратится в нового клиента, свалившегося на их головы прямо с неба. 

— Фогги, дружище!

В ответ на слишком радостный незнакомый голос Фогги только нахмурился.

— Да?

— Давно не виделись! Ты меня не помнишь? Это же Брэндон, Брэндон Ист!

Моргнув, Фогги чуть не ответил «прошу прощения, повторите ещё раз?», но затем что-то щелкнуло у него в мозгу.

— Брэндон Ист? — медленно повторил он. — …из колледжа?

Мэтт, набирающий что-то на своей брайлевской клавиатуре за столом напротив, поднял голову. На мгновение Фогги заволновался, что брови Мэтта потеряются в волосах — так быстро и высоко они поползли вверх. 

— Ага! Так как у вас делишки? Я слышал, вы с Мэтти открыли собственную фирму и все такое!

Мэтт беззвучно повторил: «Мэтти?», так что стало очевидно — он внимательно прислушивается к обеим сторонам разговора. Фогги в ответ сделал неопределенный жест рукой в духе «что блядь происходит», который Мэтт не мог увидеть, но наверняка понял намек. 

— Гм, да, знаешь, как это бывает. Мы хотели… ну, работать на себя, как-то так, — выдавил Фогги, понятия не имея, как ему реагировать. — Делать свое дело. И все такое. Зачем ты звонишь?

Последний вопрос, полный недоумения, прозвучал честнее всего. 

Закатив глаза, хотя за очками об этом можно было только догадываться, Мэтт пробормотал:

— Сама тонкость, Нельсон.

Брэндон ответил самым фальшивым смехом из всех, что Фогги когда-либо слышал. 

— Я тут думал собрать встречу выпускников из нашего колледжа. Начал составлять мысленный список и вспомнил про вас! И сказал самому себе: «Брэндон, эта встреча не состоится, если ты не пригласишь Нельсона с Мердоком, этих двух паршивцев».

Фогги выразительно повторил, отставив телефон: «Паршивцев». Мэтт сделал вид, что бьется головой об стол. 

— Я обзвонил парочку знакомых и наконец достал твой номер. Дружище, ты просто не можешь отказаться, на этой встрече будут все наши!

У Фогги сложилось впечатление, что он попал в соседнюю вселенную, потому что в его собственной вселенной такой фигни не случалось. И, конечно, всему виной был Мэтт и его супергеройские штучки. 

— Эмм, это очень заманчивое приглашение… — начал Фогги, пытаясь придать своим словам побольше убедительности, — но… эм…

— Да ладно, Марси Стал тоже придет! Вы же с ней встречались, да?

Фогги понятия не имел, откуда тот узнал, и не собирался переспрашивать — сплетни он всегда терпеть не мог. И к тому же — фу, Брэндон Ист следил за ним! Кошмар какой. 

— Да, что-то вроде того. Но сейчас мы просто друзья. Послушай, Брэндон, это правда замечательная идея, но мы с Мэттом сейчас очень заняты…

Мэтт фыркнул в ответ на столь явную ложь.

— …так что не могу ничего обещать. А когда вы собираетесь?

— В это воскресенье, на девять. Я уже снял ресторан, сейчас скину тебе адрес! — По мнению Фогги, голос Брэндона по-прежнему звучал слишком радостно. — Приходи, иначе я обижусь на тебя на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Фогги и сам не знал, как удержался от вопроса «Что, даже сильнее, чем когда я сломал тебе челюсть?», так и крутившегося у него на языке. Вместо этого он произнес:

— Круто. Мы постараемся попасть. Спасибо, что позвонил. 

— Без проблем. В это воскресенье, и оденьтесь поприличней!

Когда он наконец повесил трубку, Фогги отвел телефон от уха и посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто это был инопланетный артефакт.

— …мне ведь не приснился этот звонок? — поинтересовался он в пустоту, и Мэтт хмыкнул в ответ. 

— Должен признать, такого я не ждал. Мы же пойдем? — спокойно добавил он.

— Что? Конечно нет! — нахмурился Фогги. — Он пригласил нас только для того, чтобы выставить на посмешище! «Ахаха, посмотрите только на этих двух идиотов, под ручку ушедших из «Ландман и Зак» спасать мир!» Совершенно очевидно, что он считает нас бесполезными неудачниками и приглашает только для того, чтобы можно было переглядываться со своими дружками, хихикать и хвастаться миллионами, которые он получает, устраивая травлю на людей по указке корпораций!

— Ты говорил с ним по телефону всего полторы минуты, а то и меньше, — заметил Мэтт, сдвинув очки на кончик носа. — И не можешь этого знать. Прошли годы с нашей последней встречи. Может быть, он изменился.

Мэтт в их компании всегда был тем, кто отвечал за логику и спокойствие.

— Такие люди никогда не меняются, Мэтт. Ещё в колледже он был папиным сынком с кучей денег и комплексом мессии, ты правда думаешь, что ещё больше денег внезапно сделают его святым? — страстно возразил Фогги, вложив в голос всю доступную ему иронию. — Он как был придурком, так и остался. Я не собираюсь идти туда только за тем, чтобы люди тыкали в меня пальцами и смеялись, и тебе тоже не советую. Они не стоят и минуты нашего времени. 

Последняя фраза прозвучала окончательным вердиктом.

Мэтт как раз собирался ему ответить, когда их прервала Карен, подошедшая с двумя чашками кофе. 

— Куда это вы не собираетесь идти?

— Старый… знакомый из юридического колледжа пригласил нас на вечер выпускников, — ответил Мэтт, вернув очки обратно. Он пробормотал «спасибо», когда Карен поставила перед ним чашку. — Фогги считает, что там разразится Армагеддон, но я не думаю, что все будет настолько плохо.

— Встреча выпускников? — переспросила Карен, явно захваченная идеей. — Нет-нет, мы просто обязаны пойти! Я умираю от желания послушать байки обо всех случаях, когда Фогги в колледже ляпнул что-то не то. Я просто обязана!

— И ты, Карен! — Фогги закрыл ладонями лицо. — Ну пожалуйста, можем мы не идти? Это все равно что добровольно прыгнуть в бассейн с акулами. Кто в здравом уме на это решится?!

— Даже не знаю, — парировала Карен, — у тебя вроде неплохо получается приручать акул, Мишка Фогги. 

Мэтт безуспешно пытался скрыть свои смешки в чашке с кофе. Фогги надулся:

— Я ненавижу вас обоих. 

***

Наконец настало воскресенье. Карен, благослови ее Господь, убедила приятельницу одолжить ей машину. Конечно, это был не Бентли, но тоже достойная марка, и Фогги был просто счастлив, что им не придется переживать ещё одно унижение, добираясь к месту встречи на такси. 

Карен, выглядящая просто ослепительно в своем голубом платье, сначала заехала за Фогги. Когда они подъехали к квартире Мэтта, тот уже ждал их на улице. 

— Эй, красавчик, — протянула Карен, остановившись рядом с ним и вложив в свой голос столько плотоядности, сколько смогла, — собрался куда-то?

Фогги засмеялся, но и он должен был признать, что Мэтт выглядел дьявольски привлекательно. Он побрился, оставив лишь легкий намек на щетину, сильно ему шедшую и подчеркивающую красивой формы губы. Волосы были уложены с тщательно продуманной небрежностью, и он надел свой самый лучший костюм. Несмотря на все уверения, что его не волнует, что о нем говорят, Мэтт явно потратил немало времени, чтобы выглядеть чертовски хорошо. 

Но опять же — зная Мэтта, он мог пойти на это просто потому, что был в курсе: Фогги не все равно. Ну и ладно. Фогги не будет его этим дразнить. Пока.

— Я собирался окунуться в бассейн с акулами, но потом вспомнил, что забыл свой купальник, — легко ответил Мэтт, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Залазь уже, умник, а то мы скоро перестанем опаздывать с шиком и вместо этого просто опоздаем, — проворчал Фогги, открыв дверь и взяв трость Мэтта, чтобы помочь ему залезть внутрь.

— «Опаздать с шиком» и так нельзя, Фогги, — заметил Мэтт, пока Фогги забирался обратно в машину. 

— Конечно, можно. Это когда ты не приезжаешь за десять минут до начала и не стоишь, напоминая потерявшегося щенка, — отрезал Фогги. Затем поспешно добавил: — Хотя со мной такого не случалось, конечно. 

— Конечно нет, милый, — согласилась Карен, не сводя глаз от дороги. В этот момент она пугающе напоминала его мать. — Твой друг определенно знает, как шикануть. Я помню этот ресторан ещё по тем временам, когда работала на Юнион Эллайд. Большие шишки любили устраивать здесь свои роскошные вечеринки. 

— Ради Бога, только не называй его моим другом, — возмутился Фогги. — Мэтт, напомни ещё раз, зачем мы туда идем?

— Потому что все будет далеко не так плохо, как ты воображаешь. И я точно уверен, что ты будешь рад увидеться с некоторыми людьми, что туда придут. Насколько я помню, тебе нравились многие наши однокурсники. Не все они похожи на Брэндона Иста, Фогги. — Мэтт улыбнулся ему в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ненавижу, когда ты начинаешь так логично рассуждать, мистер крутой-как-варенные-яйца. 

— …а ещё потому, что Карен хочет послушать рассказы обо всех ошибках, что ты совершил в колледже. Думаю, по мотивам их баек она потом напишет книгу.

— Ш-ш-ш, не выдавай мой секрет!

— Вы двое просто ужасны, и вообще я понятия не имею, почему до сих пор с вами дружу, — драматично вздохнул Фогги. — Далеко нам ещё? Я точно знаю, что там будет алкоголь. По крайней мере я смогу напиться до невменяемости и забыть, как я вообще оказался рядом с двумя подобными задирами. 

— Звучит прекрасно. Ещё немножко материала для моей будущей книги, — ухмыльнулась Карен. И добавила, сворачивая на парковку: — Не поверите, но мы наконец приехали!

Фогги прильнул к окну, чтобы обозреть открывающийся перед ним вид. 

Все в этом месте буквально кричало о том, что здесь собираются люди с большими деньгами — даже стекляные стены, сквозь которые лился золотистый свет. Внутри виднелось множество изящных столиков и диванчиков. Вся парковка была уже забита дорогими машинами, и вокруг рассеянно прогуливались улыбающиеся люди в шикарных платьях и костюмах. 

Когда они наконец выбрались из машины и Мэтт двумя пальцами уцепился за подставленный локоть Фогги, какое-то маленькое существо внезапно набросилось на них с объятиями.

— Мэттью! Фогги! — сказало маленькое существо высоким женским голосом, обхватив их руками за шеи. — Только посмотрите на себя!

— Кейт? — спросил Фогги, наконец узнав ее. Она всегда была маленькой и подвижной, легко приходила в восторг от самых обычных вещей, и судя по широкой улыбке, которой она их наградила, то ничуть не изменилась в этом плане. — Ого, у тебя теперь такие длинные волосы! — добавил он, пораженный, что она изменила своей излюбленной пикси-стрижке. 

— А твои — такие короткие! — засмеялась Кейт. — Ты ничуть не изменился, Мэтт. В чем твой секрет? У меня за это время появилось столько морщин!

Мэтт хищно улыбнулся:

— Уверен, что ты преувеличиваешь, Катерина. Твой голос звучит так же прекрасно, как и всегда. 

Его собственный голос напоминал гладкий шелк, и Кейт хихикнула, легонько стукнув его по руке. 

— Дамский угодник, — очарованно сказала она. — Вы просто обязаны обо всем мне рассказать. Я так рада видеть, что вы по-прежнему работаете вместе, до сих пор с нежностью вспоминаю искренний ужас в глазах тех несчастных, которым выпадало противостоять вам во время практики. Это было мое любимейшее шоу. Ну, до тех пор, конечно, пока мне и самой не пришлось занять их место. — Улыбнувшись Карен, она добавила: — Почему бы нам не войти внутрь, где вы сможете представить мне свою прекрасную компаньонку? 

Фогги вдруг понял, что счастливо смеется и кивает в ответ на предложение. Когда они вошли внутрь, Карен со смехом представила себя как секретаря-тире-няньку, а Мэтт наклонился к нему с улыбкой, скрытой в уголке рта:

— Все ещё жалеешь, что мы пришли?

— Ох, заткнись, Мердок, — прошептал Фогги в ответ, не в силах скрыть нежность, звучащую в его голосе. — Тут плавает много разных рыб, и не все они дельфины, как Кейт. 

Мэтт только фыкрнул, легонько ткнув его в плечо. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты взял с собой гарпун. 

Они провели добрых полтора часа, лавируя среди шторма «Привеееет, как у тебя делаааааа?» и обнимающих друг друга людей, смеясь и подшучивая над внешним видом друг друга. 

У Фогги даже начали болеть щеки от того, как много он улыбался, и его хорошее настроение не испортил даже Брэндон, ведущий себя так, как будто они много лет были лучшими друзьями. Карен в определенный момент куда-то исчезла, по всей видимости, сразу же сошедшись характерами с Кейт. 

Фогги был уверен, что она просто рыскает в поисках компромата на него самого, но не собирался мешать ей развлекаться. Если Карен хорошо проводила время, то для Фогги этого было более чем достаточно. 

Когда они с Мэттом пошли к стойке с напитками, к ним снова прицепился Брэндон и компашка его приятелей, чьи имена Фогги так и не смог запомнить. Брэндон, уже сильно навеселе, с ухмылкой положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо. 

— Фогги, я как раз тебя искал! Ты непременно должен рассказать моим коллегам о том деле с очевидно виноватым убийцей, которое разбирал в колледже. Позволь сказать, что это было проявление истинного таланта. 

Фогги выдавил из себя улыбку. Он мог вытерпеть присутствие Брэндана рядом с собой, но это не значило, что он собирался разговаривать с ним хоть на мгновение дольше необходимого. 

— Ну что я могу сказать, я хорошо умею забалтывать присяжных так, что они начинают путаться и забывают, о чем вообще думали до того, — признал он с кривой улыбкой, чем вызвал взрыв смеха у Брэндана и его коллег. — Признаться, я сейчас даже не вспомню точное дело, о котором ты говоришь. Мы с Мэттом столько практиковались, что в какой-то момент слова «мой клиент» вызывали у меня тошноту. 

Этим он снова вызвал смех. Понадеявшись, что этого достаточно, чтобы оставаться в рамках приличия, Фогги мотнул головой:

— А теперь, если вы не возражаете, мы пойдем взять себе что-нибудь выпить. Пересохшее горло вот-вот меня убьет.

— Ну конечно, — откликнулся Брэндан, и тут же поплелся за ними следом. 

Вежливая улыбка Мэтта, которую тот носил весь вечер, начала потихоньку блекнуть. Фогги едва слышно пробормотал «Чертова акула-сталкер», и Мэтт улыбнулся снова. 

— Этот раунд за мной, парни. Что будете? — поинтересовался Брэндан, небрежно оперевшись на стойку и махув рукой бармену, и тот добросоветно принял их заказы. 

Фогги заставил себя чокнуться бокалом с Брэнданом и его друзьями, столпившимися вокруг них, что навевало определенные ассоциации. 

— Знаешь, я правда очень рад тебя видеть, — провозгласил Брэндан, сделав глоток. — Конечно, мы расстались… не на лучших условиях, — его голос остался таким же ровным, как и до того. — Но я всегда восхищался твоими способностями. Знал, что ты добьешься чего-то в жизни.

«Преуменьшение года», — подумал Фогги, продолжая улыбаться. 

— Но… твоя фирма переживает сейчас не лучшие времена, не правда ли?

В этот раз удержать улыбку на лице было куда тяжелее. 

— Ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает — особенно в нынешних экономических условиях, — прохладно заметил Фогги. — Но мы справимся. Дела поправятся, это лишь вопрос времени.

Брэндон задумчиво покивал.

— Ну, от всего сердца желаю удачи. Но если все обернется не так, как тебе хотелось бы, просто имей в виду, что в моей фирме есть свободное место. Нам всегда пригодятся такие талантливые адвокаты, как ты.

И в тот момент до Фогги дошло. 

Все это время Брэндон говорил о нем, не о них: Нельсон, но не Нельсон и Мердок. Черт. Только сейчас Фогги заметил, что Мэтт даже не держал бокал. Будто он был предметом обстановки.

Гребаный скользкий ублюдок.

В нем мгновенно вскипел гнев, забурлив в самом горле. И Мэтт, должно быть, услышал его сумасшедше забившееся сердце, поскольку легко коснулся ладонью его спины. Прикосновение было едва ощутимо, но Фогги почувствовал — и это немного приглушило его ярость. 

Карен выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы подойти к Мэтту. 

— Привет, парни… Что-то не так? — немедленно спросила она, и улыбка сползла с ее лица при взгляде на напряженную гримасу Фогги.

Мэтт легко улыбнулся. 

— Все в порядке. Я как раз думал, не подышать ли мне свежим воздухом. Не хочешь присоединиться, Карен? — Его голос по-прежнему лился гладко, с приятными слуху интонациями. 

Карен пару секунд переводила между ними взгляд, а затем безмолвно предложила ему локоть. Мэтт легко уцепился за него пальцами, и Карен повела его прочь из толпы, лишь у самого выхода обернувшись и взглянув на Фогги с встревоженным выражением лица. 

Они вышли на улицу, но Фогги знал, что Мэтт по-прежнему слушает.

Он сделал глоток из своего бокала — янтарная жидкость засияла в стекляных стенках, — а затем хищно улыбнулся. Молчание затягивалось, и Брэндон все ещё смотрел на него со смесью любопытства и самодовольства. 

Лучше бы Мэтту слушать внимательно — Фогги собирался показать ему все, на что был способен. 

***

Когда Фогги вернулся в машину, по щекам Мэтта текли слезы. Он смеялся так громко, как никогда прежде, икая и фыркая, почти задыхаясь от смеха; очки держались на одном ухе, а рукой он схватился за живот. 

— Слава богу, что ты пришел, — сказала Карен. Глаза ее были огромными от ужаса, и она нервно заламывала руки, словно с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы схватить Мэтта за плечи и хорошенько потрясти. — Я решила, что у Мэтта съехала крыша. Пять минут назад он вдруг ни с того ни с сего начал хохотать и никак не может остановиться. 

— Как… ик… как ты его назвал, — с трудом прохрипел Мэтт, а затем согнулся пополам, и его плечи снова затряслись от смеха.

— Дружище, клянусь, именно так и назвал. Устроил хорошенкое шоу, — ответил Фогги. Когда он вышел из ресторана, и многочисленные взгляды буравили ему спину, то буквально кипел от ярости. Теперь же, видя раскрасневшегося Мэтта, смеющегося, как дитя, его ярость вдруг угасла, а губы сами собой сложились в ухмылку. — Да, я им показал. Не думаю, что нас пригласят на следующую встречу. 

Мэтт в очередной раз икнул, снял очки и рукой утер слезы.

— Да уж. Это точно. 

Его все еще немного потряхивало от смеха. 

Карен смотрела на них оценивающе — словно пытаясь определить, пора ли уже вызывать скорую. 

— Неужели я пропустила кокаин в уборной? В кино всегда показывают кокаин. 

— Не было никакого кокаина. Только старина Фогги, не дающий в обиду своих друзей, — ответил Фогги, похлопав Мэтта по колену. Затем добавил смертельно серьезным тоном: — На самом деле мы телепаты. 

— Коне-е-ечно, — захлопала ресницами Карен. — Хотя знаете, звучит правдоподобно. Вы, парни, иногда такие странные. — Вздохнув, Карен завела машину и подытожила: — Ну, я отлично провела время и успела кое с кем подружиться, прежде чем вы сумели каким-то невероятным образом, известным только вам самим, испортить всем вечеринку. Теперь домой? 

— Лучше давайте на Кони Айленд, — ухмыльнувшись, предложил Мэтт. — Время еще детское. Оторвемся по-настоящему. 

— Эй, кто ты такой и куда дел Мэтта Мердока? — спросил Фогги, обернувшись на заднее сидение, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть Мэтта, пока Карен выезжала с парковки. 

— Даже не знаю, — задумчиво произнес Мэтт. — Кажется, я засунул его в… 

Его голос дрогнул, и он снова затрясся от смеха, так и не закончив предложение. Фогги присоединился к нему, уткнувшись лицом в бархатную обивку седушки. 

— Понятно. Значит, кокаин все-таки был, — надулась Карен. — Ты правда хочешь поехать на Кони Айлэнд?

— Ну да, — дурашливо ответил Мэтт, выпрямившись. — Съедим по сахарной вате и покатаемся на колесе обозрения. 

— Ты слеп, как крот, Мэтт, — напомнил Фогги с ухмылкой, проигнорировав осуждающий взгляд Карен. — Хотя затея, конечно, романтичная. Я мог бы поцеловать тебя при свете луны. 

Фыркнув, Мэтт опять начал хихикать.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите, я и так чувствую, будто попала в эпизод Сумеречной Зоны! — пожаловалась Карен, но в уголках ее рта крылась улыбка. — Неудивительно, что сокурсницы делали на вас ставки. 

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мэтт замолчал. Да и сам Фогги спросил, обернувшись к ней:

— Что?

— Ну знаете, они все время пытались выпытать у меня пикантные подробности из вашей жизни. Например, когда вы сошлись вместе. Между прочим, они не поверили мне, когда я сказала, что вы не встречаетесь, — преувеличенно серьезно объяснила Карен. Но затем вскинула бровь: — Или все же встречаетесь? Это многое объяснило бы. 

И тут у Мэтта началась истерика. 

***

После того случая Фогги решил забить на предосторожности и принцип «используй свое оружие только тогда, когда в нем есть необходимость». Черт, да никакое это оказалось не оружие. Глупо было даже думать о нем с такой точки зрения. 

Это было благословением. 

Это было благословением: если Мэтт заходил в офис угрюмый и промокший из-за внезапного дождя, а Карен начинала бегать вокруг него с полотенцем, то все, что нужно было сделать Фогги — прошептать тупую шуточку, подслушанную утром в Старбаксе. И этого хватало, чтобы настроение у Мэтта поднялось и он ухмыльнулся. 

Это было благословением: если Мэтт выходил из уборной и на него засматривалась шедшая навстречу дама, Фогги достаточно было пробормотать в свой стакан «да она не прочь отведать этого авокадо», чтобы Мэтт начал смеяться, как сумасшедший. 

Это было благословением: стоило пожаловаться уже вышедшему из офиса Мэтту на голод и вслух попросить «купи мне, пожалуйста, сэндвич в кофейне напротив, заранее большое спасибо», как Мэтт возвращался с покупкой и вдобавок захватывал для Фогги глазированный пончик. 

Это было благословением: когда Карен начинала слагать оды очередным подвигам Дардевила, описанным в газете, Фогги мог едва слышно заметить, что рожки на костюме дурацкие. И в ответ Мэтт показывал ему язык. 

Это было благословением: если Фогги сидел на диване в гостиной Мэтта, а сам Мэтт поднимался на крышу, обещав скоро вернуться, то можно было просто шепнуть «люблю тебя» после того, как он скрылся из вида.

Это было благословением: просыпаться от того, что Мэтт шептал ему на ухо «Я тоже тебя люблю».


End file.
